


The Wish

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quinn wishes Rachel would follow orders for once instead of always giving them, she didn't actually think it would happen. Pretty much PWP which will be added to as and when the mood strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably going to be another of those fics where I add chapters of pretty much pure smut whenever the mood strikes. There's not really going to be all that much in the way of plot, so you won't be left hanging if I don't add anything for a while. Oh, and the title is completely stolen from the BtVS episode which was the basis of this fic.

Quinn didn't really know why she was talking to the new girl. She supposed it might have something to do with the manners that had been instilled in her from before she could even walk.

"Uh huh. I understand perfectly, in fact, my gir—" Quinn hesitated for a second, but, "Oh screw it, you'll hear soon enough, my girlfriend..."

The new girl smiled encouragingly, "Go on," she said. "I'm quite a good listener and maybe an outside perspective is just what you need."

"Ugh, she's just so unbelievably frustrating. I love her, I really, really do, but she's  _always_  bossing people around, taking charge, thinking she's better than everyone, better than m—Lima, better than Lima. And she is, I mean, we all know it, know she's gonna be some big Broadway star some day and she deserves it, she really does, it's just... I wish..."

As Quinn trailed off, the new girl put a hand on Quinn's arm, squeezing slightly. "It feels good to let it all out, doesn't it?" At Quinn's hesitant nod, new girl continued, "Go on, you wish..."

"She's just—if she'd just  _listen_  to me sometimes, I might have some good ideas. But hers are always automatically considered better. And it's not just glee club anymore, I mean, how would you feel if you were blindsided with a fifteen page PowerPoint presentation about why  _Funny_ _Girl_  was the superior choice for our movie night. I hadn't even had chance to suggest anything and she just brings it up. I just—I wish... I wish Rachel would do what  _I_  say instead of it  _always_  being the other way around. Even if it was only for a week."

"Done"

Quinn's head whipped round at the slightly ominous tone of voice coming from the new girl and that's when she noticed... "Hey, are you okay? Your face... you're not having an allergic reaction to something are you?" She looked around, trying to spot a teacher or anyone that could help, but when she looked back, new girl was gone. Quinn shrugged, continuing on her way to glee practice. She figured if the girl had just up and left, it couldn't have been anything serious, she probably just din't want to be seen in public when her skin condition, or whatever it was, flared up. And, in any case, Quinn had bigger things to worry about, like how to get Rachel to actually acknowledge her ideas for their group number for Regionals might just be worth listening to.

* * *

Quinn entered the choir room and took a seat in back, smiling in greeting at the other members already gathered there. Not surprisingly, a few minutes later Rachel entered the room, trailing behind Mr. Schue and rambling about graphs and charts she'd compiled indicating the best way to divide up the numbers for the competition. Quinn thought it was relatively simple; a Rachel-Finn duet inevitably led to a loss, a Rachel solo to a win. Give the girl her solo and a crowd pleasing group number and a win was almost guaranteed.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn called from her seat at the back. "Maybe you should—"

Rachel stopped in her tirade long enough to spare Quinn a glance then went right back to bombarding Mr. Schue with statistics on previous winners and current trends in popular music. Quinn had just about had enough. Perhaps her ranting earlier had finally loosened the grip she maintained on her opinion, but, whatever the case, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and marched to the front of the choir room.

"Rachel Berry, you stop talking right this instant!" She yelled.

Rachel went immediately quiet and whipped around to face Quinn. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was moving, it looked like she was attempting to speak, but no words were coming out. Quinn was too irritated to notice anything other than that it was finally silent. "I'm sure there are other people who have ideas on what songs to perform. Why don't you go sit down and listen to them for once? Someone might surprise you."

Rachel turned on her heel and walked silently to a chair in the front row. She sat down, primly crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands in her lap. Her eyes were still wide and she was looking intently at Quinn. Quinn ignored her and scanned the rest of the room. "Alright, then. Anyone want to throw out some suggestions?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking perhaps..." Mercedes started talking, throwing out a few possibilities and soon there was conversation flowing freely around the room, pros and cons of certain songs being debated.

Quinn moved to sit by Rachel, resting an arm lightly around the back of her chair. "See, baby," she said. "It's not that bad giving others a chance."

Rachel continued to stare at her.

"You can speak now, you know."

Rachel immediately took in a deep breath. "What the  _hell_  was that, Quinn?" She asked.

Quinn's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Y—you told me to stop talking and then I immediately find that I can no longer speak. You told me to sit down and listen and my body moved over here without my permission. I would suspect that I can't move from this spot until I've listened to everyone's ideas." Rachel tried to stand up; she actually looked like she was straining in her seat, her thigh muscles trembling as she tried to force herself upwards, but it seemed like she was glued to the spot. "Tell me I can move, Quinn." Rachel said, her voice low and menacing. "Tell me I can move, right this second."

Quinn looked shocked. What the hell was going on? "You can move, Rachel," she said, her voice wavering. Rachel stood up immediately.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to interrupt," Rachel said. "Quinn and I have to leave practice early today, something has come up that can't possibly wait." She picked up her bag and made her way quickly to the door, obviously expecting Quinn to follow her.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn called. Rachel's body ceased movement so fast she almost fell over. She stood, swaying slightly on the spot, until Quinn caught up and they both hurried out the door.

As soon as they were out of hearing of the rest of glee, Rachel turned around and pinned Quinn with a furious glare. "What have you done?" She demanded.

"N—nothing, I didn't do anything," Quinn said. She looked warily at Rachel. She'd never seen her girlfriend so angry.

"Well, then, Quinn, would you care to explain why it seems I suddenly have no will of my own? Why I am bound to carry out your every desire?"

"Oh..."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Quinn shifted nervously on the spot. Surely she was being ridiculous. Things like this just didn't happen, but there was no denying it...

Her words came out in a rush as she refused to meet Rachel's eyes. "I might have wished you could take direction from me instead of always having to get your own way. Bu—but  _wishes_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _just_ _come_ _true,_ _Rachel_! It's not possible."

"Tell me to do something."

Quinn looked on stupidly, her mouth agape as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Come  _on_ , Quinn. Tell me to do something that I would never agree to under normal circumstances."

Quinn hesitated for a second, then... "Say Barbra Streisand can't sing and  _Funny_ _Girl_  was the worst movie ever made."

Rachel looked aghast, but she parroted Quinn's words, following them with a sharp slap to Quinn's stomach. "How  _could_  you, Quinn? That's bordering on blasphemy!"

Quinn still looked shocked, standing there, staring at Rachel, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words. Sensing Quinn's current inability to function, Rachel took charge. "We're going to my house, we'll be alone as my dads are on holiday so you can tell me  _exactly_  what happened without interruption."

Quinn nodded and followed Rachel as she led them out of school and to Quinn's car.


	2. Chapter 2

The short drive to Rachel's house was silent and it wasn't until they were settled on Rachel's bed that either spoke again. With severe prodding, Rachel managed to get the complete story out of Quinn, not that there was much to tell.

"...so I wished that, even if only for a week, you would follow someone else's lead," Quinn finished. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I had no idea."

"It's okay, Quinn. Of course, I would have preferred if you would come talk to me about your problems with this relationship, instead of a complete stranger, but it's not really your fault, you couldn't have know what would happen." Rachel placed a comforting hand on Quinn's arm and squeezed slightly. "If this is only to last a week we can get through it. I trust you and I trust that you won't try to take advantage of the situation."

Taking advantage of the situation had never crossed Quinn's mind, well, until Rachel put the thought in her head. She was still slightly concerned about the whole situation, but now that she began to think about things...

"Would I be taking advantage of the situation if I told you to kiss me right now?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Rachel shook her head and leaned forward.

"Kiss me," Quinn whispered when their mouths were almost touching. Rachel covered the remaining distance, sliding her lips gently against Quinn's and bringing her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek, her thumb brushing circles against the soft skin of Quinn's jaw.

Quinn sighed into the kiss, arms going around Rachel's back to pull her closer, until she was straddling Quinn's thighs, pressing their upper bodies close until Quinn could feel every heavy breath Rachel took in against her own chest.

When Rachel broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Quinn's, Quinn immediately realised a large problem. "I really want you to touch me right now," she said. Rachel smiled but Quinn shook her head. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do, but I'm afraid I might slip up and give you an order without realising."

Rachel gripped Quinn's jaw, tilting her head so they were making eye contact. "I trust you," she repeated. "I enjoy giving you pleasure and you don't have to worry about making me do something I'm not comfortable with. In fact, the more I think about it, the idea of giving up complete control to you is rather exciting." She smirked at Quinn's quick inhale of breath. "Only in the bedroom, of course," she added, although that was never really in doubt.

Quinn was probably more shocked about the fact that the thought of controlling Rachel made her instantly wet than she was over anything else that had happened. She shuddered as a wave of arousal shot through her, but... "Shouldn't we maybe... aren't there like safe words or something? Y'know so I don't _actually_ make you do something you don't want to."

"I really doubt that is going to be an issue," Rachel said. "But if you insist... New York."

Quinn nodded. "Can we go back to kissing now?"

Quinn's mind drifted as Rachel began kissing her again. Control was never something she thought she desired when it came to sex, but she couldn't deny the effect just thinking about having Rachel submit to her was having on her body. Granted, Rachel was good with her mouth, and kissing her, knowing it was leading somewhere, was always enough to get her body going, but... She was honest to God clenching in anticipation of what she could do, what she could make Rachel do to her.

She pulled back from the kiss, dragging in much needed air. "You're wearing too many clothes for this," she said. "Take them off."

Rachel complied immediately, hands lowering to rip her jumper and t-shirt over her head. Her bra followed quickly and then she rose from Quinn's lap, stripping her socks and skirt from her body. Clad just in her panties, she looked at Quinn, whose eyes were hungrily devouring every millimetre of Rachel's body.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rachel asked, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and dragged them slowly down her body. Quinn nodded, eyes following Rachel's every movement. When the panties were finally dropped down around Rachel's ankles, she stepped out of them and came to stand at the side of the bed. "Tell me what to do, Quinn," she said, her voice deep, laced with arousal.

Quinn gulped as a myriad of thoughts swirled around her head. What did she want to do to Rachel? What did she want Rachel to do to her? She shivered just thinking about the possibilities. For now, however, "Switch places with me," she said.

Rachel quickly settled into place and Quinn moved, standing up to shed her clothes before sitting down at the end of the bed, her legs folded under her and her knees barely brushing the soles of Rachel's feet.

"Spread yours legs," Quinn commanded quietly. Rachel's legs opened and Quinn's eyes immediately landed at the juncture of Rachel's thighs. Her arousal was plainly evident, glistening around her folds and seeping down to cover the tops of her thighs.

"Shit, Rach. I don't think I'm the only one enjoying this."

"You're not," Rachel replied.

"Touch yourself. Show me how wet you are."

Rachel let out a shuddering breath as her fingers dipped down, swiping through her folds and up to circle her clit. She repeated the action until her fingers were coated in the sticky evidence of just how turned on she was. When Rachel held out her fingers, Quinn leaned forward, balancing with her arms either side of Rachel's legs and took them in her mouth. They both groaned as Quinn's tongue circled them, cleaning them off.

"Touch yourself again." Rachel repeated her earlier actions, rocking herself upwards every time her fingers brushed over her clit. Once again, she offered up her fingers for Quinn.

"Again," Quinn demanded. "Don't stop this time."

Quinn's gaze stayed glued to Rachel's hand, watching as it teased between her folds, harder now, with more intent. Rachel dragged her wetness up, painting it over her clit then groaning as she pressed her fingers downwards again, circling her entrance. "Please, Quinn, can I—"

"No." Rachel whimpered in frustration, but returned to toying with her clit, she could come from that, Quinn knew. She also knew when Rachel started drawing tight circles and her hips were canting upwards with increasing speed that she was close. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, not by a long shot, so Quinn knew the signs, but, it was the first time...

"Stop."

The rush of arousal that spread through Quinn's body when Rachel's fingers immediately ceased all movement was so powerful and unexpected that it took her a few seconds to gather herself. "Hands by your sides and don't move them."

"God, Quinn. I was so close, why did you stop me?"

Quinn took in Rachel's flushed appearance, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the way her hips still rocked upwards, albeit at a slower pace than before. She looked like sex. She looked like sex and Quinn had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I stopped you because I could," Quinn said, eyebrow quirking as if she was daring Rachel to question her further. When there was nothing but a muted whimper in reply, she continued. "I want you wet and ready for me and begging me to make you come. You aren't to touch yourself ever unless I give you a specific order, do you understand?" Quinn smirked as she saw the slight panic in Rachel's eyes. The question didn't really require an answer, Rachel would have no choice but to follow her order, however, Quinn needed to hear a response. "Do you understand?" She repeated.

Rachel worried her lip as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, eventually.

"Good. From now on I'm going to be to only one to make you come." She paused, holding Rachel's gaze. "Do you want to come now?" She asked.

"Please, Quinn. Yes."

"I think you need to earn it first."

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, please," she begged, "I need to come."

"Not yet. Make me come first and then we'll see about you." Quinn crawled up the bed, and settled herself over Rachel's face. "You can move your hands, but only to touch me, not yourself," she said before lowering herself down. Rachel immediately brought her hands up to grip Quinn's hips, dragging her closer and positioning her just so.

Quinn hissed in pleasure as Rachel's tongue connected with her heated core. "God, yes," she moaned. Rachel flicked her tongue through Quinn's folds and, over her own heavy breathing, Quinn could hear Rachel's muffled moan as she dipped her tongue inside Quinn's centre.

Quinn's hips jerked forward at the penetration and she let out a quiet oh, shuddering as Rachel repeated the action. "Jesus, Rachel. Again," she demanded, falling forward, one hand gripping the top of the headboard to steady herself. She ground her hips down, forcing Rachel to bury her tongue deeper with every thrust. Some part of her brain was slightly concerned that she might be smothering her girlfriend, but fuck, if her dads hadn't paid for her lessons on breathing techniques for just this purpose then what the hell were they for?

Rachel started doing this fluttering thing with her tongue and Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head. Her breath was leaving her body in harsh pants, interspersed with grunts of pleasure. Rachel's hands grasped her harder by the hips, holding her in place and the sharp pain of her nails digging in shoot straight to Quinn's core.

Quinn's grip on the headboard became tighter, knuckles whitening as her release coiled tightly in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck, Rachel," she groaned, her other hand dropping to stroke harshly at her clit. "Don't stop, don't fucking stop."

Her thighs began trembling and her back arched then her whole body stiffened on top of Rachel before she let loose a scream, jerking erratically as her orgasm swept through her.

"Holy _fuck_ ," she panted, rolling off and collapsing beside her girlfriend.

Rachel reached out a hand and pulled Quinn closer to her, bringing her head down for a kiss.

"Please," Rachel whispered as the parted. Quinn looked her over, taking in her desperate eyes and flushed skin and the way she was pressing her thighs tightly together as if she was trying to relieve the pressure. The power she currently wielded, the power Rachel was trusting her with, made Quinn's head spin, but she could no longer deny her girlfriend release.

She trailed her hand over Rachel's hip, delighting in the way Rachel immediately spread her legs and allowed her fingers access to dip lower, parting the folds of her drenched sex and teasing her entrance.

Rachel let out a quiet whimper as two of Quinn's fingers pushed inside her. She bit her lip and rocked her hips up to meet the slow strokes. Quinn could feel Rachel's insides already tensing around her fingers and knew it would barely take a breath to push her over the edge.

She curled her fingers, dragging them along the spot that made Rachel give out a helpless cry. Again and again she pressed against her until Rachel was sobbing out in pleasure and shuddering through her release.

She pressed kisses against the hollow of Rachel's throat as she worked her down from her orgasm. When Rachel calmed, she pulled her fingers out and rolled over onto her back. "Come here," she said, beckoning Rachel over. Rachel curled up against her side and Quinn pulled the bed covers over them both.

"It's a little early," she said, "but I think we could both use a nap."

Rachel nodded her agreement, cuddling closer to Quinn as she let her post-orgasm drowsiness settle over her.  


* * *

  
Later that evening, when Quinn had returned home, she switched on her laptop, intent on doing some research. She wanted to find out what exactly had happened earlier that day, who or what was responsible for her wish coming true.

Her first attempt didn't come close to explaining anything, wishes coming true brought up a whole host of results, but all of them were concerning charitable causes granting last requests to dying kids. Admirable, but completely unhelpful.

Her next attempts weren't much better and she was just about to give up and log off when Rachel signed on and a message popped up.

 **Rachel:** Hi.  
 **Quinn:** Hi back.  
 **Rachel:** I was hoping you would be online, I wanted to talk about earlier.  
 **Quinn:** ?  
 **Rachel:** It was... interesting.  
 **Quinn:** You enjoy me being in control?  
 **Rachel:** Very much so. To the point where I would not be opposed to exploring other activities of that nature with you.  
 **Quinn:** Good.

Quinn shifted in her seat, imagining Rachel in all sorts of compromising positions was making her very hot under the collar. She would definitely have to give this some further thought and come up with a plan of action for the following day.

 **Quinn:** I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow in school.  
 **Rachel:** Ok, love you.  
 **Quinn:** You too.

By the time bedtime rolled around, Quinn had a very good idea of exactly what she was going to do to Rachel the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn started the day by slipping a note into Rachel's locker. It simply read: _Remember, while you have no choice but to do what I command, simply say 'New York' and I'll rescind my order – Q._

She didn't actually see Rachel until their third period English class. She arrived early and claimed the desk in one of the back corners of the room. Rachel arrived a few minutes later and slid into the seat next to her.

"Did you get my note?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel looked at Quinn slightly apprehensively.

Quinn didn't say anything further for the time being. Rachel was sifting nervously in her seat and Quinn decided she liked the idea of keeping her on edge, not knowing what was going to happen. After ten minutes and several sideways glanced from Rachel, Quinn leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Next time Miss Holloway's back is turned I want you to reach under the table and touch yourself."

Rachel shot her a wide-eyed look but didn't say anything. A short while later, when the teacher turned to write on the board, Rachel dutifully slipped her hand under the table and below her skirt.

"Make yourself wet," Quinn whispered, leaning close and letting her tongue flick out briefly at Rachel's ear.

Rachel shuddered at the touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a split second. Quinn was torn between watching the look on Rachel's face or the subtle flex of her arm as it moved discreetly under the table.

"Stop," Quinn demanded after a few minutes. Rachel ceased movement. "Are you wet?" Rachel nodded. "Show me." Glistening fingers emerged and Quinn couldn't stop the quiet moan at the sight of them. She looked briefly around the classroom, checking that their activities were still unnoticed, then, "Clean them." Rachel's cheeks tinged red at the command, but she drew her fingers into her mouth and sucked her arousal from them.

Quinn felt a surge of heat pass through her body at the display. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Rachel? Getting yourself off in the middle of a classroom where anyone could notice what you're doing. I bet you're dripping, I bet your panties are completely soaked."

Rachel fidgeted in her seat, her head was bowed down and she looked to be having trouble controlling her breathing.

"I want them," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her quizzically. "Your panties. I want them. Excuse yourself to the bathroom, take them off and bring them back to me."

"God, Quinn," Rachel breathed out, but her hand was already up in the air and then she was requesting a hall pass and was gone.

Quinn took Rachel's brief absence as an opportunity to calm her own body. Rachel wasn't the only one with ruined panties, this was turning her on beyond her wildest imaginings. By the time Rachel returned, her breathing and heart rate was back to almost normal levels, however, the feel of the soft cotton of Rachel's panties being pushed into her waiting hand caused a hitch in her breath and a definite ache lower down.

" _Jesus_ , Rachel," she whispered. Any doubts about Rachel's enjoyment were quashed as her thumb slid over the slick crotch. "Just how turned on are you?"

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn. "I don't think I've _ever_ been as aroused as I am right now," she said.

Quinn took a steadying breath as her eyes met Rachel's. "After class, go straight to the bathroom at the far end of the second floor. Wait in the end stall."

Rachel nodded and turned back to her books. The rest of class was torture for Quinn. Rachel was constantly shifting in her seat, rubbing her thighs together and letting out deep breaths, bordering on groans. Quinn sat tense, drumming her pencil against her textbook and watching the clock tick slowly until it finally hit 11am and the bell rang.

Rachel was out of her seat quicker than Quinn had ever seen her move. She let her get a short head start then followed. When she reached the bathroom she did a quick sweep to ensure they were alone, then let herself into the end stall.

Rachel was waiting and Quinn had her pressed against the side of the stall so quickly that all Rachel could do was let out a gasp of surprise.

"You have no idea," Quinn said, hands reaching to push up Rachel's skirt, "How much restraint it took not to lay you out on the desk and just take you in front of _everyone_."

Rachel whimpered, head slamming back against the separating wall, hips thrusting out into Quinn's wandering hands. "God, yes."

"Do you like that idea, huh? Look at you, you're dripping." Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's folds and brought them up for Rachel to see. "Does the thought of everyone seeing you being taken, being fucked so thoroughly the only thing you can do is scream my name, turn you on, Rachel?"

"Quinn, please, oh God, please." Quinn dropped her hand again, positioned her fingers at Rachel's entrance and let them dip inside. Rachel clenched immediately around her, her eyes slammed shut and she let out a deep groan.

"Open your eyes, Rachel. Tell me. You would have let me, wouldn't you?"

Rachel forced her eyes open. "Yes, Quinn. Yes, yes, I would have let you take me. Now, _please_ , I need you."

"I don't think so, Rachel." Quinn's fingers were unmoving inside Rachel and Rachel whined in frustration. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, Rachel. I want to see you make yourself come."

Rachel immediately went to work, thrusting herself hard on Quinn's fingers, again and again. She brought her hands up to grip Quinn's shoulders, giving herself more leverage to move faster and harder against Quinn's hand. The bathroom was quickly filled with the echoes of her harsh pants and the wet sound of Quinn's fingers inside her.

Quinn leaned further into Rachel, bracing her other hand on the wall beside Rachel's head and began speaking quietly into her ear.

"C'mon, Rachel. Make yourself come. I want you to flood my hand. I want to go home tonight and still be able to smell you all over me."

Rachel could only manage a broken whimper of Quinn's name in response. She was close, Quinn could tell in the way she was tightening around her fingers. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her entire body and her thighs were trembling from the exertion of moving against Quinn with increasing force. Quinn angled her thumb so it pressed against Rachel's clit and Rachel mewled at the pressure, slowing her thrusting slightly in order to rotate her hips, pressing up into Quinn's thumb.

Suddenly, Quinn's desire to see Rachel come undone outweighed her need to make Rachel work for it herself. She curled her fingers inside Rachel and began rubbing the roof of her sex.

Rachel keened and let loose a string of unintelligible curses. The fingers on Quinn's shoulders dug in with almost painful pressure as Rachel convulsed against Quinn's hand, coming with a force that surprised them both.

Quinn felt her own body clench at the sight of Rachel's orgasm and quickly dropped the hand that wasn't buried inside Rachel to press against her own clit. It took only a second of pressure before she was shuddering through her own release.

She rested her head against Rachel's shoulder as their bodies calmed.

"I think you have quite possibly rendered me speechless," Rachel said, laughing lightly as she wiped a hand across her forehead.

"That good, huh?" Quinn said.

"Better."

Quinn smirked and planted a light kiss on the side of Rachel's mouth. "Good. I have to go though. Not all of us have a free period now." Quinn moved reluctantly away from Rachel. "I'll see you later."

Rachel seemed to have no intention of moving as she slumped bonelessly against the side of the stall. "Go," she said. "I'll be fine in a little while."

Quinn left the bathroom, sauntering down the corridor to her next class. She was most definitely going to wind up in detention for being late, but it was completely worth it.


End file.
